


the things you do to me

by Totsietilly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totsietilly/pseuds/Totsietilly
Summary: IDK how this will go yet but basically Tony doesn't know Steve is Captain America, and Steve doesn't know Tony is Iron man. this will be v v gay.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Star Spangled Man with a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this really isn't going to follow normal Marvel timeline

**{S}**

I am Captain America. I just did it wrong last time. You see, when I woke up, I got offered a job. A job where I could _really help_. But Steve Rogers was too well known. After the whole panic thing, and after Fury had explained, He told me about a potential project, called the Avengers initiative. We talked for a long time, eventually we both agreed Captain America needed to be a perfect superhero, and Steve Rogers can just be a regular guy, at least for now. He said I needed to get with the times, make friends, have a life away from the stories of winning wars, killing Nazis. 

"wanna get a drink?" My only friend asks as I open the door to my apartment, her legs stretched out over my small sofa. "holy mother of god, Nat, how do you keep getting in here?" I ask, my hand on my chest as I lean against the door. "I'm a trained assassin. Drinks?" she asks again, a grin on her face. "you know that stuff doesn't effect me." I tell her, pouring myself a glass of water after shutting the door. 3 months ago when I came out of the ice, Fury introduced me to Natasha Romanov, a Russian spy who is working with SHIELD. She's the only one who knows I'm Captain America, and has taken it upon herself to bring me into the 21st century. 

_"yes_ but it does effect me, and I don't wanna be that girl drinking alone on a Friday night. I'll treat you to dinner?" she offers, standing up. "ugh fine, let me shower and change." I say with a grin, pushing myself away from the countertop and heading towards the bathroom. Nat and I have gotten pretty close these last months, her being my only friend. She claims that she has other friends, but I've never heard too much about these 'other friends' and she spends almost all her free time with me, so I'm pretty sure she's made them up. I step into my bathtub, turning on the shower. I'm proud of what I've built here - I've basically made a little pocket of the 40's in the middle of Brooklyn. 

After pulling on a pair of faded jeans I make my way back into my main area of my apartment, pulling my shirt over my head. "oooh looking good, Cap!" Nat shouts from her position on my sofa. I laugh at the girl, running a hand through my hair. "I don't know if you've heard, but I tend not to bat for that team." I tell her with a laugh, this time she joins in. I had to tell her about my sexuality pretty quickly as she got into the habit of trying to set me up with every girl she knows. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. Didn't you do the do with Peggy Carter back in the olden days?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. " _Back in the olden days?"_ I say shaking my head. "I think she may of been a one off, and it was just a kiss so shut up." I tell her with a playful glare, downing another glass of water. "wow.. Captain America is a virgin!" she shouts, pulling me in for a hug. "oh my cute baby!" she shouts again, rubbing the top of my head. "hey, I'm actually in my 80's! also, I was a skinny twig of a child, and then there wasn't any time for relationships in the war, then I was, y'know, chilling." I explain, grinning at my joke. "oh my god, that was the worst joke ever. I hate you so much right now." she says, turning to open my door.

We decide to get dinner first, Nat insisting that I had to try a KFC. I hesitantly place the burger in my mouth, taking a bite. "well?" she asks expectantly, her eyes on me. "absolutely gross, but also surprisingly nice. I approve." I say with a nod, taking another bite of the oily, spicy chicken burger. "that is the perfect way to sum up fast food." she agrees, taking a bite of her own burger. We chat for a while after that, making stupid jokes, her telling me about the bar she's taking me to. "we'd better get going, I want a drink." she tells me, throwing away the wrappers. She links her arm through mine as we walk back to the car, making me laugh about the height difference. "wait until you meet my friend Tony, he's basically my height." she grumbles, glaring at me. "oh yes you ' _Friend Tony'_ " I say with a laugh. "Is he the one with the bow?" I ask, grinning down at my friend. " _no,_ thats Clint and you know it. Tony is the engineer, he might actually be here tonight, I told him I was coming." She tells me, grinning up at me. I laugh rolling my eyes at her. 

"2 beers please." Natasha tells the barman, sliding onto a bar stool. "I need to find you a cute guy. how do you even find gay guys?" she asks, scanning the room. "ah, I can tell. that guy over there, I'm like 90% sure he's gay. Before you go and say anything, he's not my type." I say, her laughing. "oh really? the bald guy with the rats tail and the plaited beard isn't Captain America's type?" she laughs, rolling her eyes. "would you shut up, I'm trying to keep my identity a little bit secret." I mutter to her, taking a drink out of the beer. she just laughs at that, rolling her eyes again.

"why hello there stranger, is this guy why you've been ignoring your best friend?" Someone asks, wrapping his arms around Natasha. I turn to see a relatively short man, probably around Nat's height, in a semi formal suit. his beard is neatly trimmed to line his jaw, his brown hair falling perfectly over his head. his wide eyes are covered by large square glasses, his whole look screaming _Rich_. "Yeah sorry Tony, you've been replaced." She laughs, hugging the man. "Wait, your friend called Tony is actually real AND Tony Stark?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "that I am. Nice to meet you." he says, holding a hand out to me which I quickly shake, his hand rough and calloused. "Steve Rogers. Nat has told me a lot about you, but I didn't really listen because I didn't believe you were actually real." I laugh, Nat punching me in the shoulder. "Hey, its just because I'm spending all my time trying to hook your lonely ass up with a date!" she shouts, laughing. "oh god, poor you. Nat does this to me all the time, she almost died when she found out I was Bisexual." He tells me with a laugh, his smile infectious. "at least you like the girls I set you up with, this one waited a month to tell me he is gay." she tells me, rolling my eyes and causing me to blush. 

Tony sits down and orders himself a scotch, pulling his glasses of his face. "maybe you could be of more use - I tried to get Steve to explain how to find gay guys but he just said _you just know_." Natasha tells Tony, leaning forward to see past me. "oh the gaydar? you have to be gay to have one, I'm afraid. Straight people tend to be able to notice the obvious gays anyway, but you have to have a good gaydar to see the hidden gays." Tony explains, taking a sip of his drink. I grin at him, Natasha raising an eyebrow at me before groaning. "could you tell Steve was gay?" She asks Tony, staring at me. "not at first, the muscles and white top really hides it, but then small things, his skin, the way he reacts to things, the way you blushed so easily, it really gave you away." he tells me with a grin, and just on queue I blush again. "ah yeah, Steve is a big blusher." Natasha nods, smiling and patting my cheek. 

"so what is it that you do, Steve?" Tony asks me after a moment, smiling softly. "I help to illustrate comics. It has really flexible hours, and it really works quite well for me. how about you? I've heard about your company obviously, but I'm - I'm a bit out of touch with the media to know too much about you." I say, rubbing the back of my neck. "oh I mainly just design new products, go to board meetings and smile for the camera. Comics though? that's really cool! I read them all the time as a kid, used to be the biggest fan of Captain America" he tells me with a smile, my eyes going slightly wide. "oh- oh wow thats cool, I've never really gotten into him myself." I stutter out, taking a sip of beer. "oh yeah I'm pretty sure that guy was my sexual awakening, still have a huge celebrity crush on him" he laughs, finishing his drink. "another scotch please." he adds, looking up at the barman. I'm completely lost for words, and I turn to look at Natasha, my eyes wide with panic. She lets out a light laugh, patting me on the back. "who's your favourite then?" Tony asks casually, turning back to face me. "uh- what?" I ask, my mind complete mush. get it together, Steve. "Superhero. you know, the ones with SHIELD?" he explains, waving his glass around as he talks, his elbow leaned on the bar. "never really though about it too much. Black widow is pretty cool, but I think Iron Man has always been my favorite." I say after a second, winking at Natasha as I mention Black Widow. "yes Steve, he knows who I am." she says with a laugh, rolling her eyes.

"when are you going back to New York?" She asks Tony, smiling. "3 days, Pepper has me doing some interview." he says, rolling his eyes. "you?" "Fury wants me to come in tomorrow for some kind of meeting. I'm pretty sure something big is going on, he said something about getting the whole team." she says quietly, my eyes snapping to her. _the whole team?_ "wait really?" Tony asks, looking as surprised as me. "yep. It'll be masks on, we all have reasons to keep our identities hidden. I'll say hi to Cap for you, Tony." she teases, grinning at the man. 

we have a few more drinks together, before all deciding to head home. None of us got very drunk, but Natasha and Steve definitely aren't in any state to drive. "I'll take you guys back to mine, you can crash there for tonight. I'll uh- need to tidy some work stuff up before hand though, you may have to wait in the hall for 2 seconds." I tell them, thinking of the shield leaning against my wall. We all head out to the car, joking the whole time. I'm getting on really well with Tony, he's actually very down to earth. He has quite a similar sense of humor to Natasha, but with a little less sarcasm. "ok, I'll just be a sec." I tell them, slipping through the door. I quickly grab the shield and the suit, placing both at the back of my cupboard before opening my door again. "okay, I'll take the floor, you can either share my double bed or one of you can have the sofa." I tell them, motioning to my room. "that is absolutely ridiculous, Mr Muscle, Nat is tiny, we can all fit into the bed!" he tells us, slipping his shoes off. Nat grins at me, shrugging her shoulders. I grab 3 glasses of water, placing them beside the bed before grabbing a pair of plaid, baggy trousers, slipping them on quickly in the bathroom. 

"want to borrow some clothes? Nat has a draw here, but your welcome to borrow some of my stuff." I tell Tony, nodding to my chest of drawers. "I usually just sleep in my boxers, if thats okay with you 2." he tells me, turning around and stripping. I turn around quickly, a blush quickly rising on my cheeks. Nat catches my eyes and winks, causing me to glare at her as she opens her draw, heading to the bathroom. "wow, you really are Mr Muscle. My god, Stevie, do you spend all your time working out?" Tony asks, his eyes glued to my stomach. "No, I'm just naturally good at keeping the muscle." I mutter, blushing again. Tony laughs at my blush, sitting down. "you really do blush at EVERYTHING!" he tells me as Nat walks back in. "toldja." She grins. I notice to muscle on Tony, rolling my eyes. and he calls me Mr Muscle, the guy has muscles popping up everywhere on his tanned skin. 

"okay _please,_ stop ogling Tony. I know he's hot, but I feel like I need to leave the room the amount you're eye fucking him." Natasha teases me, my eyes widening at the girl. "shuddup Nat, I was just admiring his arm muscles in a very masculine and straight way. I'm surprised Tony Stark gets time to work out." I say, joining them on the bed. "Well, its the work I do. I like to do all my hard work, y'know?" he tells me, leaning back. "we should probably get some sleep." I tell them, laying back. Somehow I end up in the middle, Nat turning her back to me and Tony with his front towards me, his eyes on my face. "you look unbearably awkward." he observes, his mouth morphing into a grin. "well, Nat's really my only friend so I'm not too good at social interaction." I say with a laugh, complaining when she kicks me sharply in the shin. Tony laughs gently at that, his eyes bright. "I'm only good at interaction because I have a mindset where I don't care what people think of me, y'know, unless they mean something big to me." he tells me quietly, still smiling his classic smile. "I don't really care what people think, I was just this skinny kid from brooklyn, asthmatic, not a single muscle on me. I know I'm not that kid anymore, but I still am really, I still feel like him." I admit, a thoughtful look on Tony's face. "yeah I get that, I sometimes feel like I'll never outgrow the things people think of when you say Tony Stark." he agrees, nodding. "we should probably get some sleep, Nat will stab us if shes tired for her meeting tomorrow." I say, rubbing my face as I turn onto my side. "yeah probably. Night, Steve." Tony whispers, snuggling down. "Goodnight Tony." I whisper back, letting my eyes close.


	2. Tony Stark

**{T}**

This is the boringest meeting ever, and I want to cry. 

Its fucking 6:30 in the evening, and I'm STILL stuck listening to old men droning on about the stock market. I see Pepper taking notes beside me, knowing her they're in exquisite detail, so I let my mind wander. I check my phone subtly when it buzzes, opening my messages.

_Natasha: Hey tinman, going for a drink later if you wanna join._

_Tony: Yeah sounds great. the usual place?_

_Natasha: Of course. have fun in your meeting!_

_Tony: Is there any way you'd be up for pretending to be a terrorist to get me out of this meeting?_

_Natasha: of course, I'd always be up for that, but sadly I'm currently annoying my friend into actually going outside. see you later!_

I sigh, at least I have something to look forward to. Natasha is always fun to go out with - we don't necessarily get drunk, but she's always interesting to talk to.

The meeting finally ends and Pepper rolls her eyes before handing me a copy of her notes, making a comment about being in high school, before hurrying off. I'm more than happy to escape Stark Industries, heading back to my apartment to get ready to go out. "hey honey, I'm home!" I shout, kicking my shoes off and undoing my tie. "hello sir, the usual I assume?" JARVIS asks in his crisp, British voice. "of course." I say, smiling as my playlist blasts through the house. I dance lightly as I hop into the shower, washing away the days work. I quickly step out, pulling out one of my more casual suits and slipping it on. "Run some checks on the suit while I'm out, I think it took quite the hit." I tell the AI as I slip on my shoes. "of course, sir. have a good night." He says, making me grin. "Don't wait up for me!" I shout, laughing as I hop into a taxi, heading towards the bar. 

when I get there, Nat is already sat at the bar next to perhaps the image of perfection. Literally. Captain America muscles, the blond heartthrob hair, the lot. as I get closer, I see his face scrunch up as he takes a sip of beer, making me smile slightly. "why hello there stranger, is this guy the reason why you're ignoring your best friend?" I ask, wrapping my arms around the small girl. Nat introduces me to the man, his name being Steve. I watch the way he blushes at certain things, his refusal to swear, and oh my god is this guy cute. aaand he's gay. what even is this world. 

we talk for ages, him holding his drinks better than Nat and I, which surprised the hell out of me. "so who's your favourite, then?" I ask him, cradling my scotch in my hand. "uh- what?" he asks, his face blank. I push down the urge to laugh at the look on his face, instead deciding to ignore it. "Superhero. Y'know, the ones with SHIELD?" I ask him. I was shocked when he said Captain America isn't his style, I thought everyone had a crush on that guy at some point. "never really though about it too much. Black widow is pretty cool, but I think Iron Man has always been my favorite." He tells me after a second, my brain suddenly unable to compute that one. Natasha laughs, breaking the silence, telling Steve that I know about the whole Black widow thing. my whole head feels hot as I think about Mr Perfect here having a crush on _me_. I suddenly remember that it isn't me he has a crush on, its Iron Man, the hero in the metal suit. get yourself together, Tony.

Natasha says something about being called in, and my head snaps up. We're being called in? my mind wanders, wondering why they'd call all us in at once. I guess they asked Nat to tell me, because I've heard nothing about it. this is probably what she's doing now, she can't exactly tell me that they are calling us in in front of Steve after all. Steve offers to let us all crash at his place, an offer I was unable to say no to. that is how I ended up laying in bed in just my boxers, facing the most beautiful man ever to have lived, maybe apart from Captain America, and an assassin. I let my eyes roam Steve's face as he sleeps, his face relaxed and his hair falling softly over his forehead. 

**{S}**

I open my eyes to see Tony's head gently resting on my chest. I blush instantly, earning myself a wink from Natasha. he gently comes to, rubbing his eyes and smiling up at me. "sorry Stevie, I move around in my sleep." he tells me, standing up and stretching out, his boxers ridiculously tight, causing me to look at the floor. when I look up again, Natasha is staring at me, a smirk playing at her lips. Tony pulls on his outfit from yesterday as I make my way towards the kitchen, pouring a coffee out for Nat and Tony, and making a tea for me. I lean against the work surface as I sip at my drink, the others quickly joining me. "oh my god, you are my favorite person!" Tony says with a grin, grabbing his coffee. I laugh at that, finishing my tea. "can I give you a lift?" I ask him, remembering his lack of a car. "that would be great if you could - I have somewhere I need to be quickly today." he says with a yawn. I slip into my room, pulling on a shirt and some shoes, deciding to wait and change straight into my suit. "ready to go?" I ask him, running a hand through my hair. "yep. are you just going to live in the plaid trousers now?" he asks me with a smirk, looking at my outfit. "No I just can't be bothered to get changed." I say with a laugh, smiling at the man. I ended up giving Natasha a lift to her apartment too, Tony giving me his number and promising to stay in contact. 

I quickly slip into the tight Captain America suit, throwing the shield over my back and pulling the hat on before leaving quickly, showing up at SHIELD headquarters with time to spare. I make my way over to our usual conference room, the surge of confidence that comes from being the Captain urging me on as I open the door to the room of superheros. "who would've guessed, Captain America is the last here!" Black widow jokes, her feet on the table. I glare at her discreetly, her giving me a big grin back. I quietly take my seat at the table in between her and iron man, placing my shield at my feet. "hey Cap, my fiend told me to say hi to you!" Black Widow tells me and I raise an eyebrow at her. "oh really? Tell them I say hi back." I tell her, putting on my deeper voice. "look- do you think he's attractive? not my look but I can see it." she tells me, placing her phone in front of me. I give her a look that says what are you doing as I glance down at the photo of Tony, topless with sweat dripping down his chest. I feel a blush on my cheeks so I quickly look away, smiling at her. "yeah, I see it too." I say politely. "oo who is this? I wanna see who Cap's type is!" Iron Man shouts, rushing over. "I don't have a type, as sad as Black Widow will be to hear this, I'm a bit too busy for a relationship." I say, rolling my eyes. "wow, he is a very attractive man. 100% would bang." he says with a nod, returning to his seat as Black Widow laughs. 

Nick Fury walks in then, shaking everyone's hands. "thank you all for coming, I have talked to each of you but I am here to tell all of you about the Avengers Initative. We are going to launch it, and you will be the team." he tells us. "oh? has something happened?" I ask, sitting up straight. "an Asgardian is causing trouble." he tells me. We all end up talking about it for a few hours, deciding to keep our identities hidden for now, well apart from Bruce and Natasha, who everyone knows. We are all told times for our fittings with Tony Stark for our new outfits, a small smirk on my face when I hear that name. 

An hour later I'm back at my place, getting ready to see Tony. I get into my car, placing my bag in the backseat and beginning the drive to New York. We decided it would better if all of us were in the same city, so Tony Stark is going to let us all stay at his place. The only person that declines the invitation is Iron Man, talking about staying in some apartment he owns on our new Avengers group chat. 

I finally make it to the large tower, my eyes raking over the large glass wall in astonishment. I knock gently, a voice responding. "hello Captain, welcome to Mr Stark's house. He asks that you all head downstairs for measurements." the voice tells me and I look around confused. "um- okay?" I say as I walk through the door into the spacious lobby. "my name is JARVIS, I am an AI created by Mr Stark. the lab is this way." he tells me, lighting up a doorway. I feel my hands shake as I walk down the stairs, nervous that Tony would notice me.

"hello? Mr Stark?" I ask as I walk into the room, turning the corner to see him and Black Widow. "ah, hello." I say, holding my hand out to Tony. "Captain, I'm a big fan. please, call me Tony." he says with a grin, Natasha scoffing in the corner. "Nat." I greet her, placing myself in the seat next to her. "better in life than in photo, am I right?" she asks, nodding to Tony. "Yeah the 3D helps, but that was a good photo." I laugh, smiling my sarcastic smile. shes so despicable. I see Tony blush lightly at that and decide to change the subject of conversation. "So Tony, do you live alone here? this place is huge!" I say, smiling softly at the man. "uh- yeah I stay here alone, but I have apartments all over the place, I tend to move around a lot with my work." he tells me, organizing some equipment on a tray. "that must be nice, you get to see a lot of the country." I say, smiling softly. "it can get pretty lonely, I don't meet many people that stick around." he says, smiling back at me. "well I introduced him to someone last night that he got on pretty well with." Natasha adds, grinning. "oh- yeah Steve. he's sweet." he mutters, blushing lightly. "Steve is the friend I told you about Cap, the one that I think you'd get on well with. I him and this guy were flirting all last night, it was the cutest thing ever." She laughs, and I laugh lightly, feeling a little awkward. "You are judging me for flirting with him? you do know me right? you can't introduce me to your overly hot and cute at the same time friends and expect me to not flirt with them!" he says with a grin, a blush rising on my cheeks that makes me very glad I have the helmet. 

"okay Captain, you're up!" Tony says, calling me forward into the room. he tells JARVIS to black out the glass walls, before smiling awkwardly at me. "I'm very sorry, but I'm going to need you to strip down to your boxers. you can leave the hat on if you want, but I won't be able to do any upgrades if I don't get the measurements." he tells me. "maybe another time, I'm trying to keep my normal life and my Captain America life separate while I settle into this decade." I tell him with a grin, unbuttoning my shirt. "yeah I get that. this is going to sound really fucking weird, but you have a really familiar chest." he tells me with a grin, causing me to let out a nervous laugh. "it reminds me of Steve's" he mutters, rolling his eyes. "I don't mean to pry, but maybe you should go after this Steve guy?" I offer, crossing my fingers in my head as I strip off my clothes. "ah he'd never go out with me." he tells me with a laugh, grabbing his tape measure. "well you'd be surprised. I've met him briefly and even if things don't work out, I know he'd be up for being friends." I tell him supportively. "Yeah I guess." he mumbles. "Its worth a try, right? you're the sort of guy I think he'd go for anyway." I say with a grin, watching the blush on his cheeks. "yeah, you're right, I might try my luck there. thanks Cap. you can get your clothes back on now." he tells me with a grin, and I smile back. "I'm always happy to help, I get what its like. Natasha says I'm actually quite good at relationship advice, surprisingly, so feel free to come to me with this." I say, handing him my phone number. "wow- thats really kind of you thanks, I may just take you up on that." he says with a grin, shaking my hand.

I walk out of the room with a grin on my face, heading up to the room I'm sharing with Natasha. "NATASHA OH MY FUCKING GOD HELP!" I shout, rushing into the room and pulling my hat off, an amused expression on her face. "why hello, Cap." she says, placing her book down. "okay so somehow I ended up giving him relationship advice and my number and he's going to text Steve!" I shout, hugging her. "you gave him your number?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. "yeah." I reply, sitting down on my bed. "Steve- you've already given him your number, as Steve. theres a chance he won't notice but..." "oh shit." I mutter, placing my head in my hands as she bursts out laughing. "you idiot." she tells me. my head snaps up as my phone rings and I instantly pick it up, Tony's voice ringing through my phone. "hey Steve!" he greets me. "Hi Tony, whats up?" I ask him, sitting down. "Well New York isn't too far from Brooklyn and I have a house full of Avengers somehow so I can't visit, but I was wondering if you'd be up for coming to visit and maybe spending the night? I'll make us pizza if you want." he offers, a small squeal falling from Natasha's lips. "yeah, that sounds great! I'll be over in an hour then." I tell him with a smile. "perfect, I'll see you soon." he hangs up and I turn to Natasha, a grin on my face. "I need to shower!" I shout, running into the bathroom.

50 minutes later, I'm flattening my hair on my head and nervously shaking my hands. "is this too informal?" I ask, looking down over my jeans with a tight white shirt, a flannel unbuttoned over the top. "no, he didn't say it was a date so you look great. you should get out there, you're meant to be arriving soon." she tells me with a smile. suddenly theres a knock on the door, and I stand out of the way while Natasha answers. "oh hey Tony, whats up." she asks, motioning for him to come in. I see this and instantly dash past the door towards the bathroom, shutting the door. "bad stomach?" Tony asks with a laugh. "he's in regular guy clothing." Nat says with a laugh as I lean against the door. "ah I get you, its okay. I just wanted - well I first wanted to thank Cap, I asked Steve if he wants to come round and he'll be here in a minute, so if you guys want to come and say hi, feel free." Tony says, his smile clear in his voice. "yay, well done! good luck with it, is it like a date then?" Nat asks. "well no, but I just want to get to know him, but I wouldn't correct him if he was to call it a date." he mumbles, Natasha grinning. "okay you, off yo go, have a good night." Natasha says, opening the door. "Good luck Tony!" I shout, grinning as I open the bathroom door. "he wouldn't say no to a date." I say, my voice still coming out as my Cap voice. "hey, hello there Captain." Natasha says with a laugh, and I cough. "sorry, hard to flip between the two." I say with a grin, shaking my hands out. "okay. I'll see you in a minute, I guess." I say, grinning as I hop out of the window, landing in a crouch and walking around the building. 

I gently knock on the door, JARVIS's voice ringing out. "hello there, Captain Rogers." he says dryly, causing me to laugh. "don't you be saying that in front of Tony, Its our little secret okay J?" I ask him, grinning. "of course, have a good night." he tells me, opening the door. Tony comes running down the stairs, coming to a stop in front of me. "hey Steve! thank you so much for coming over, Nat said that she'll come and say hi." he tells me, grabbing my hand and leading me to the sofa. "Steve! great to see you!" Natasha shouts, pulling me in for a hug. "I saw you this morning." I reply, raising my eyebrows. "yes, but its been a long day and I normally see you all the time. Cap says sorry, but he is in normal dude clothes so isn't going to come down, y'know, just in case we run into a stray hawkeye or something." she says. "yeah I get it, I only found out who he was by accident." I say, laughing. This whole situation is far too funny. "ok, I'll leave you guys to it, see you later." she says, running off. 


	3. the art of being in 2 places at once

"So, living with your celebrity crush, that must be fun." I ask Tony, sitting down on the barstool. "yeah, all fun, got to fondle his semi naked body earlier while taking some measurements, so I'm having a great time." Tony tells me, grinning. "oh wow, very jealous." I mumble, looking towards the glass ceiling, glancing at the uninterrupted view of the stars. "thought you were more of an Iron Man guy. want a drink?" He asks, smirking as he slowly walks behind the counter. "a coke please. also yeah, I'm intrigued by iron man and he has this cool personality, but Cap's muscles are good, somehow I actually ended up giving him a massage once." I tell him with a laugh. "oh?" Tony raises his eyebrows. "it was after a fight, the guy had stiff shoulders, I offered him a massage. was NOT expecting him to accept that one, let me tell you." I say with a chuckle, sipping on my drink. "well, we are officially the fondlers of Captain America." Tony says, raising his glass. I clink mine to his, laughing. "I guess we are."

We ended up chatting over 2 drinks, Tony deciding to lay off the alcohol, which was not a sentence I was ever expecting to hear from him. "want to stay the night? its a long drive home." Tony asks after a while, finishing his drink. "that was fast, not even taking a guy out for dinner first?" I joke, smirking. "you're right, how rude. want to eat some spaghetti and watch a film?" Tony asks, grinning. I laugh at the man, downing the rest of my drink and hopping off the stool. "well, I can't say no to an offer like that, now can I?" I laugh, walking towards the elevator. 

"can you grab some pasta and put it in a pot of water?" I ask him, laughing as he rushes around the place. "where the fuck is the pasta?" he asks, checking the fridge. I double over in laughter, pointing to the cupboards. "I'd try with the rest of the dried ingredients." I tell him, grinning as I watch him wander towards them. I gently stir the sauce, watching Tony boil the water and add the pasta. "hey guys, what you doing?" Natasha asks, wandering in and sitting down on the sofa. "I'm teaching Tony to cook!" I say, pointing to the pasta sauce. "oh, good luck with that one!" she laughs, rolling her eyes. I hear a yelp from behind me and turn to see Tony cradling his arm, a red mark on it. "oh dear god, I leave you for one minute!" I say with a laugh, leading him over to the sink. "okay STAY THERE!" I tell him, grinning as I wander back over to the sauce. "oh my god, you sway your hips when you walk. just when I thought you couldn't get more iconic gay!" he says, laughing as I blush. I shimmy my hips a little, winking at Tony before returning to the cooking. 

"Is this Cap already giving up on his hood, or has Iron Man visited?" Hawkeye asks, wandering into the room. My head jumps up at that, looking at the man. "uh- no I'm a friend of Nat's and Tony's, Steve Rogers." I say, walking around the island to shake his hand. "aw damn, this mask is bloody uncomfortable to wear for a long period of time but I'm so not getting beaten by those cheese puffs!" he tells me, falling down onto the sofa. "hey Nat." he says, leaning his head on her shoulder. "hey C- Fuck." Nat mutters, Hawkeye lifting his head to glare at her. "Already?" he asks, rolling his eyes. "at least it wasn't your whole name?" she offers, grinning and placing a kiss to his cheek. "okay what is happening with those 2?" I ask Tony quietly, observing the couple. "no one knows, we THINK they're just flirting, but knowing those two they could be married." he tells me with a grin, causing me to laugh. "okay, we're ready. Hows the arm?" I ask him, turning off the tap. "really bad. might need amputating." he tells me with a solemn look. "yeah my god, think you might not make it through the night." I say, looking down at the slightly pink skin. We laugh, grabbing our bowls and leaving the room. "Bye guys!" I shout, Tony following behind me. "bye C!" he says, grinning and laughing as we walk into the lift.

we finally make it up to Tony's floor, sitting down at the bar and eating our pasta, chatting animatedly about the last 20 minutes. "maybe Calum? Colin?" Tony wonders, grinning. "hmm no I think his parents gave him an embarrassingly posh name, maybe Charles or Christian?" I say, grinning as I finish the pasta. "okay, so, you can really cook." he tells me, smiling as he finishes his bowl too, placing them in the sink. I grin at him, looking down slightly. "Go borrow some PJ pants off Captain spangles, we're watching a film." he tells me, grabbing my arm and walking with me downstairs. "okay, I'll wait here." he tells me, stopping outside the room as I slip in. this is going to be interesting. 

"hey Nat, seen Cap anywhere?" I ask, gesturing that Tony is outside. "yeah, he's in the bathroom." she tells me, grinning. "hey Cap, can I borrow some PJ bottoms?" I ask, changing my voice. "yeah of course, over here. they will probably be a bit big on you though." I say, opening the drawer. "thats okay, it doesn't have to be anything special." I reply, grinning at Nat who has a hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing. "thanks, these are great. I'll see you later!" I say, making my way towards the door. "try not to ruin Tony too much, we need him to be able to walk!" Nat says, imitating my Cap voice. I widen my eyes, blushing deep red. I just simply walk out, not looking at Tony. "lets just not comment on that..." I mutter, making my way upstairs with Tony laughing his head off behind me.

"look, I'm just saying, you'd be the bottom." he tells me, holding his hands up. "yeah, in your dreams maybe." I tell him with a grin, rolling my eyes. "yes, you are in my dreams, but I'm talking about real life." he says grinning at me. I blush, raising my eyes and closing the door. "oh- uhmm- I'll get changed behind the sofa." I tell him, noticing the lack of walls. "oh shut up, I won't look." he tells me, turning around. I do the same, hesitantly stripping, Tony's voice making me jump when I have the trousers halfway over my ass. "oh damn, I missed most of it!" he says, and i turn around to see him staring at me. I glare at him, blushing yet again and suddenly regretting picking my baggy trousers. The bottoms sit low on my hips, barely covering everything. "whoa, you look like a hip bone model." he tells me as I hoik them up, tightening the straps. "nooo don't pull them up!" he shouts, reaching for my trousers. I step back, grinning at him. "oh yeah, what you going to do about it?" I ask, grinning as he makes another leap for me, easily dodging yet again. "STEEVEEE NOO LET ME SEE YOUR HIP BONESSS!" he shouts, chasing me around the room, laughing. I turn back around, Tony leaping at me and sending both of us tumbling towards the ground in a fit of laughter.

Tony pins me down, his fingers resting at the hem of my trousers. "fine, but only if you get yours out too." I say with a sudden burst of confidence, causing Tony to smirk. "really? the whole I'll-show-you-mine-if-you-show-me-yours?" he asks, grinning as he stands up, pulling me up to join him. his hands are back on my hips in an instant, carefully inching my bottoms down to where they were before, my cheeks burning up. "haha, you're a full body blusher too!" he tells my quietly, grinning. "okay then your turn." I tell him, not letting myself feel nervous as I reach for his hips, pulling his boxers down slightly and letting my hands linger over his defined hip bones. "jesus, you've really opened my eyes to how weirdly attractive these random bones are." I mutter, grinning up at Tony who dodges my eye, instead taking my hand and leading me to the sofa. "okay, so you need to watch the Martian. literally the best film ever created." he tells me, scrolling to the film as I pull a soft blanket over the two of us, my arm behind Tony's head. JARVIS dims the lights as the film starts, Tony's head resting on my shoulder and his hand on my lower stomach as he tucks his legs up. I blush, grinning down at him. "you can stare at me all night if you want, but this is a fucking good film." he whispers, not looking away from the screen. I blush deeper, peeling my eyes from him and looking back to the film.

He was not lying, that was the best film ever made. after the film, we talk for a while about it, our conversation moving away from Matt Damon. "So what if Cap was like, seriously deformed or something?" I ask, him still curled up against me. "he isn't you can tell." he tells me with absolute clarity, causing me to laugh. "okay, so what do you think he looks like then?" I ask, smiling down at him. "well you can tell he has a good jawline and the most absurd cheekbones ever. his blue eyes make me think maybe blond hair, I think I could see him having blond hair." he tells me, nodding. "so what about Iron Man? what do you think he looks like?" he asks me, grinning up into my face. "well probably quite masculine, maybe a bit of stubble, I think he has brown hair, I don't know why he just sounds like he would, also hes shorter than me." I tell him after a moment, his eyebrows rising. "you got all that from a voice?" He asks, smirking. "I got the masculine part from his voice, the brown hair is just from my own imagination, and the thing about him being shorter is because I know where he comes to on Cap, and thats with the suit." I tell him, making Tony laugh. "okay.. anything else you got?" he asks with a grin, shifting slightly. "definitely good muscles, you know, he made the suit, then is flying around in it, he has to be strong." I say, nodding. "I'd laugh so hard if Cap had black hair and terrible cheekbones and Iron Man is tall, feminine and with - I don't know - Ginger hair or something." he says with a chuckle. I laugh lightly too, leaning my head on top of his as he yawns. "we should probably head off to bed - I had a great time tonight, thanks for inviting me over." I say, smiling down at him. "yeah, me too." he says quietly, smiling to himself. 

I wrap an arm under his legs, gently lifting him in a bridal pose. Tony laughs, wrapping his arms around my neck. I gently place him down on the bed, before walking around and getting in the other side. Tony quickly crawls over to me, laying so he's facing me, his green eyes looking over my body and stopping at my hipbones. "those damn hipbones.. I really cannot get over them." he mutters, causing me to blush and nervously laugh. "Yours are better." I tell him, looking into his eyes. "You dirty liar, I bet I could cut myself on those bad boys!" he tells me, his hand brushing over the edge of one, making my breath hitch. I pray that Tony doesn't notice, but of course he does, grinning at me with an eyebrow raised. "shut up." I mutter, scrunching my eyebrows and shutting my eyes. he just laughs, his hand trailing up and around my body to pull me closer towards him. "Steve- damn you're really hot!" he says, his hand on my chest. "why thank you." I reply with a grin, knowing thats not what he meant. "thats not what I- well you are obviously but different conversation - you're burning up." he tells me, his face plastered with worry. "I'm fine, I promise. I run a little hotter, thats also why I don't react to alcohol." I explain, placing my hand over his. "lets return to that other conversation?" I say with a wink, laughing at his flustered look. "I- fuck, obviously I find you hot, I just chased you around the room to get you to pull your pants down." he tells me, his eyes looking at my chest and avoiding my eyes. "wait- you weren't joking?" I ask quietly, chuckling. "uh no? Steve come on, buy a mirror!" he says, running his hand over my chest. "I- I already have one, and its clean enough for me to know that I don't deserve to be called hot by a man like you, Tony Stark." I tell him, my hands on his waist. 

"a man like me- what the hell does that even mean?" he asks, looking up at me. I sigh, the cat is really out of the bag now. well, I guess it kind of was out the bag when I snuggled up with a nearly naked guy, but you get what I mean. "I mean, you are very clearly a very attractive man, you literally have girls crawling all over you!" I say with a laugh, shuffling closer to him subconsciously. "pfff, they're just after the money." he says, rolling his eyes. I just laugh, raising my eyebrows at him. "you weren't the only one that got a guy to pull down his pants tonight, remember?" I whisper, my hands on his lower hips as I trace over his hipbones. His eyes are on mine, burning holes into my brain, his mouth slightly open. Suddenly his lips are on mine, and _oh my god I'm kissing Tony Stark_ and wow he can really _really_ _kiss_ like, properly good. my mind races at 100 miles a minute as his tongue runs along my lower lip, a gasp causing me to open my mouth and he entwines his tongue with mine. We pull away, breathing heavily as he rests his forehead on mine, letting out a soft laugh. "my god.." I mumble, still in shock as I carefully open my eyes, meeting his. "was that okay that I did that?" he asks carefully, his hands on my back. "no. I basically just told you I find you really damn attractive, but how dare you think of kissing me!" I joke, grinning as I kiss his cheek. He laughs again, cautiously pulling me back in for another kiss, this time flipping me over onto my back and straddling my hips, kissing me harder. I run my hands up his body, them settling on his cheeks before moving up into his hair, slipping down his neck as he pulls away. "gah, this is a dream, literally I'm going to wake up in a second and be so sad.." he mutters, grinning as he lays his head on my chest, our legs crossing. "well then don't wake up, just stay here with me." I say with a grin, feeling him drift off to sleep, quickly following suit. 

I stretch my arms out as I come to, feeling a body laying on me and look down to see Tony, peacefully sleeping with his head on my chest. I grin, running my hands through his hair and placing the other on his waist, just enjoying the quiet. He slowly wakes up, his eyes meeting mine as he grins. "g- mornin.." he mutters, his voice deepened with sleep. "morning" I reply, my voice scarily like my Cap voice, just with more Brooklyn. "wow, are you sure you aren't secretly Captain America?" he laughs, me joining in nervously. "yeah, I wish." I mutter. "well I'm going to need you to summon said man later, I need to fondle him some more, the measurements are slightly out." He tells me casually, his hands running over my chest. "when are you needed back in work?" he asks me, smiling. "Its really flexible, I can do all my work online so basically whenever I want to go back." I tell him, smiling. "good good, you can stay here with me then? just until I can come back to Brooklyn with you." he asks, grinning. "yeah of course, I'd love to stay around for a while. I'm going to go back today to grab a few things, but then I'll be all yours." I tell him with a smile. A few minutes later I'm in the shower, a smile plastered constantly to my face. I quickly wash, stepping out of the warm water and slipping into my clothes from yesterday. 

"okay, I'm going to go and get Cap and we'll head back to Brooklyn, I'm sure he'd appreciate getting a few more things." I tell Tony, placing a kiss to his lips. "okay, I'll be down here so send Cap down when you get back. I'll see you later!" he says, turning back to his latest project. I slip back into my room, Natasha sat on her bed, grinning. "you had a good night then." she says, an amused look on her face. "we just kissed, but it was sweet, and my god do I sound like a teenager." I tell her, grabbing the suit. "you capping up? where you off to?" she asks, watching me carefully. "Brooklyn to pick up some more stuff, Steve is hanging around for a bit, which is going to be very interesting." I tell her, sighing. she just laughs at that, rolling her eyes. "you, sir, have dug yourself a nice little hole there." she tells me with a smile. "why thank you, I'm glad you like it!" I say, walking out. "see you later!" I shout, running down the stairs. "Captain." Hawkeye says, and I smile at him. "hey C." I tease, him stopping dead in his tracks. "AHA!" he shouts, pointing a finger at me. I pale, instantly realizing my mistake. "uh-" I mutter, stumbling over my words. "a friend of Tony's, huh?" he asks, grinning. "damn." I mutter, pulling the hood from my head. "goddamn detective over here!" he shouts, punching my arm. "so does Tony know?" he asks, still grinning. "no and please please do not tell him." I beg, grabbing his shoulders. "no problem sugar puff, I'm off to tell Nat." he grins, running off. "she already knows!" I call after him, laughing. I freeze as I hear a door behind me open, Tony's voice calling from behind me. "Cap- oh I'm sorry. Blond hair though, I was right." he says, and I jump back into action, quickly running from the room, pulling my hood on as I go. 


	4. grave digging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored so I'm changing up the story line, deal with it.

I'm on the car ride home when Natasha's face pops up on the video chat panel Tony had somehow installed in my car. "Nat." I greet her, smiling. "you told Clint already?" she shouts, laughing. "wait seriously Nat?" He asks, popping up. I just laugh, rolling my eyes. "hi Clint!" I shout, grinning my head off. he just pulls off his mask, groaning. "at least you know he doesn't know how to post it on social media. or do a google search." Nat adds with a smile. "hey I know what a goggle is!" I shout defensively, raising my eyebrows. " _google Steve, google_. Anyways, we know we won't blab on each other, because we know who each other are." Clint says, grinning. "I'm Clint Barton, by the way, I already know about you Steve Rogers, I _googled_ you." he says with a grin as I roll my eyes. "I'm nearly home now, Tony wants to remeasure Cap then I'll come and find you guys." I tell them, hanging up. 

"Tony? Steve said you wanted to see me?" I ask, walking into his lab. "ah yes, thank you for coming to see me, I messed up some of the measurements last time. I'm very sorry about earlier." He says, looking up at me. "no, its fine, I'd just made a mistake that had let Hawkeye know who I am, so I'd pulled off my hat to threaten him I guess. didn't really work." I say with a laugh, pulling my shirt off. "okay well I didn't see your face, I still have no clue who you are so don't worry." he tells me, pulling out the tape measure. "okay, I just missed a couple chest measurements that I didn't know I needed." he tells me when i manage to maneuver my top of, letting it fall to the floor. "so, thank you for your help with Steve, I actually kissed him last night." he tells me, grinning. "oh I know, he wouldn't stop going on about that and hip bones the whole car ride. I could tell you, in detail, a description of your hip bones, and thats not something I have ever wanted to tell someone." I say with a chuckle, smiling as he blushes. "I didn't realize how close you guys are." he tells me, his hands leaving my body to write down some measurements, before returning to fondling my chest. "yeah, we bonded quite well over Nat, and also over Brooklyn." I tell him, noticing how much my voice keeps slipping. "thats cool. you're all done, you suit should be ready tomorrow." he tells me, smiling. "thanks Tony, I'll see you later." I say, running up the stairs and slipping into my room, pulling my hat off. I turn to see Clint and Nat watching something together in bed, and I roll my eyes at them. I quickly pull off my trousers, pulling on a pair of jeans before pulling off my top and rummaging around in my bag for a t shirt. "So I heard you're sticking around, how do you plan to do the whole Steve/Cap thing?" Clint asks, grinning. "not a clue." I mutter, pulling the top over my head. "yeah, he's dug himself a nice grave there. you'll have to visit it sometime, really pretty area." Natasha adds, grinning at Clint.

"okay what is going on!" I say, getting frustrated. "not a clue, really. are you my girlfriend?" Clint asks, turning to face Natasha. "Dunno. I wanna be though, do you wanna be?" she asks, shrugging. "yeah sure, sounds good." Clint responds, both of them turning towards the screen again. "okay I'm just gonna- pretend I didn't see that." I mutter, walking out the room to find Tony.

"NONNONONO butterfingers, please be CAREFUL!" Tony shouts, pointing at one of the robots. "Dummy, please, I really do not want another motor oil smoothie!" he shouts, tightening a bolt. I wrap my arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He turns around, grinning and wrapping me in a hug. "hiya! how are you?" he asks, his arms around my neck. "good, but I just watched the disturbing occurunce of Nat and Hawkeye working out what they are." I tell him with a grin. "oh? were there knives involved?" he asks, swaying slightly. "nope, the whole thing lasted 2 seconds and involved the plrase 'yeah, sure' more times than I can count." I say with a laugh, pulling away. "what you working on?" I ask, glancing at the Iron Man suit. "whoa.. is he in it?" I ask, running my hand over the panelling. "nope, just sent it in cause I asked if I could make a few upgrades." He tells me, tightening a screw. "oo, come look at this, I'm going to star working on Cap's suit in a second, I'm just putting this thing back together." he tells me, tapping a few things before a variation of the suit comes up on the screen. "oh thats great, Cap will love it." I tell him, wrapping him in a side hug. "you have a good time fondling him this morning?" I ask as he leans against me. "oh yeah, it was great. blond hair." he tells me, grinning. I raise an eyebrow, pretending to be confused. "he had his back to me with his hat off, his hair is blond." he tells me with a smile. "ohh, yeah he told me about that." I say, chuckling. 

I sit on one of the wheeled drawers for the next few hours, playing catch with Butterfingers and You while Dummy helps Tony build the suit. "okay, the rest is up to JARVIS now. you got this, J?" he asks, standing up. "yes sir, it will be done by the morning." the AI responds, Tony nodding. "thanks buddy. I need to shower, but after we can see who wants to watch a film." he suggests, me nodding. "actually, I was thinking of reading some more of my book, but I'm sure the Captain will be up for it." I tell him, smiling. "yeah, okay, I'll see you later then. enjoy your book!" he tells me, pulling me in for a slow kiss, his hand reaching down to squeeze my ass before leaving. "bye Stevie!" he shouts, leaving me blushing and flustered. I run upstairs, Capping up before heading back down. "hey guys, Steve said something about an Avengers film night?" I ask, walking over to Tony and having to stop myself from hugging him. god, I need to remember when I'm Cap otherwise this is going to get really awkward. "yeah, well minus Iron Man and plus the randomer." Tony says with a laugh, pulling out the order sheet for Dominoes. "what about Steve, Cap?" Clint asks, grinning innocently. "Steve is in bed with a good book, he's a bit of an introvert." I tell him with a laugh. "yes that I can vouch for, the guy blushes at every form of interaction!" Tony adds with a laugh. 

"how are things with you guys anyway? All I get is Steve's hyper squealing and to be honest thats kind of hard to understand." she asks, sending me a wink. So its going to be like that tonight then. Tony laughs, sitting down next to me on the sofa. "yeah things are good, I'm not too sure what things are but I had a really fun night last night." he says with a bit of a blush, everyone oooing. "no we didn't do anything, idiots, we just, kissed a little bit, and rubbed each others hip bones." He explains, everyone giving him a weird look. "okay yeah that sounded weird but Steve has really fucking good hip bones, like how can a body part so random be so attractive?" he says, grinning. I blush slightly, really glad to have my hat on.

After we had eaten the pizza and about halfway through the film, the Avengers alarm goes off. "oh shit.. I'm going to find Steve. good luck you lot!" he shouts, running upstairs. "oh wait fuck-" I mutter, starting to go after him before a hand catches my arm. "bigger problems! lets go!" Nat shouts, and I follow her out the house. We make it to headquarters, Iron man joining us soon after. "so whats happening?" I Fury, my Shield strapped to my back. "Loki is terrorizing a group of civilians by making them bow down to him, we think if any say no, he'll just shoot them, so we need you to get down there." he tells us, us all standing and heading towards the exit, towards Loki. I quickly phone Tony from the back of the group, using my earpiece. "hey Tony, Cap told me about the assemble thingy so I thought I'd tell you that I realized I'd left all my good books in Brooklyn so am heading back there now." I tell him quietly. "oh okay, I was wondering where you had got to." he responds, just as quietly. "I'm sorry I'm not there, are you okay?" I ask, worried about him being all alone. "yeah I'm fine, I'm just doing some finishing touches to Cap's suit." he tells me. so thats why he sounds so distant, he's focusing. "okay, I'll see you soon then" I tell him, smiling lightly. "yeah, see you soon." he hangs up the phone and I run, catching up with Iron Man. 

"hi, how've you been? we've missed having you with us at the house." I tell him, smiling up at the metal man. "I'm good, I have a whole setup at my place so thought it easier if I stayed there. how are things with so many people living together anyway?" he asks, his metallic voice sounding vaguely familiar. "yeah its actually okay. Nat and Hawkeye are doing something, no one is really too sure what, Tony has his new god knows what with him too, some kid from Brooklyn who I'm actually quite close friends with, and Banner tends to keep himself to himself." I tell him, him nodding along. "sad I'm not there, sounds like good fun. I might join the party at some point, it depends how serious this gets and whether I'm going to reveal who I am, because theres no way that I'm hanging out in a tin can all day long." he says with a laugh. 

"well you're the only one thats not revealed themselves to someone now, I accidently found out who this lump of stars is and then Nat told him about me." Clint says, joining the conversation. "oh wow, really?" he mutters, obviously not too interested. "okay so I'm calling that he shoots someone." Iron Man says after a minute, looking forward. "oh come on, this is Loki we're talking about! he's gonna stab them!" Clint says, turning his head to look at the machine. "ah I think when he sees us he's not going to bother with dramatics like that. wanna make this interesting, Katniss?" Iron Man asks, turning his head, causing my to roll my eyes. "okay... whoever wins gets to go on a date with spangles." Clint says with a smirk, making me glare at him. "okay, you're on." He says, shaking Clint's hand. "oh boy are you in for a treat, I'll cook you burgers!" Clint tells me with a grin. "why are you so into dating me? You've seen my face!" I say with a laugh, rolling my eyes at the man. "exactly, I want a bit of that ass!" he says, grabbing my ass and making me blush, jumping away from him. "heyheyhey, hands to yourself until theres a winner!" I say, grinning. 

The sun is almost completely set when we reach the site of Loki's madness, him now stood outside, a mass of people kneeling before him as he gives some sort of religious speech. I jump in, blocking Loki and standing up. "Last time I was in Germany with someone who was talking of power, we didn't get on too well." I say, Iron man joining me. Nat and Clint show up in their plane, Loki shooting something at them which they dodge as we carefully evacuate people. "make your move, reindeer games." Iron Man says, Loki raising his arms as the armor disappears. we quickly take him in, Fury deciding to hold him on the Hellicarrier for now, in a cage designed to hold the hulk if he were to get out of control.

"ughhhh I'm going to get changed and find Tony." I say as soon as I walk in, running a hand over my head. "wait what? I thought Tony didn't know who you are?" Bruce asks, and I quickly remember he doesn't know me. "ah yeah Bruce, but I'm actually Steve. Just - ah - don't tell anyone." I say, grinning at the man. "ohhh that explains so much!" he exclaims, nodding, before running off to his room. I chuckle at the scientist, knowing he wouldn't tell anyone, before quickly heading to my room, changing into some jeans and a flannel shirt. "god, we haven't survived a week! the only person whos managed to keep their identity hidden from everyone is Iron Man!" Clint laughs, rolling his eyes. "I know who he is." Nat adds casually, both of us looking at her. "what? Fury wanted someone on the team to know everyone, y'know, just in case we needed to hunt them down." she tells us with a grin, both of us shaking our heads at her. "of course. Right, I've gotta go find Tony, he'll be wondering where I am. Oh god, I've got to go on that date with Iron Man too at some point - thats going to be interesting." I say with a laugh, a smirk on Nat's face. 

"Tonyyyyyy!" I say, wrapping my arms around his waist. "hey Stevie, how was Brooklyn?" he asks with a smile, packing some things away. "yeah okay, I just got back. how is your work going?" I ask with a grin, rubbing Dummy's claw as he makes a happy whirring sound. "yeah okay, just working on everyones suits. Dummy, please stop flirting with Steve and help." he says, grinning lovingly at his creation as it falls flat on its face. "sorry, he was the first robot I built, so he's kind of an idiot." he says with a laugh, the robot whirring noisily at that. Tony stands the robot up, before turning off the lights and taking my hand. "I'm absolutely knackered, lets go snuggle up in bed." he tells me, walking upstairs. "one sec, I left my bag in Nat's room, I'll meet you up there." I tell him with a grin, slipping into the room and rolling my eyes at Clint and Nat, both sitting on the bed, playing on their phones. "just grabbing a bag of clothes for Steve." I say, picking up my duffel bag and shoving a few outfits into it. "okayy, see you later!" Nat says, waving.

"J, take me up to Tony's floor please." I say as I step into the elevator, leaning against the wall. "of course, sir." he says, him always having a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice whenever he speaks to me or Cap. "whats with the constantly sarcastic voice?" I ask with a laugh, rolling my eyes. "To me, Mr Rogers, It has always been obvious who you are, and I find that overly funny." he says, letting out a metallic laugh. I grin, looking down as the door opens. "okay, bye J" I say, walking into Tony's floor. "what was that?" Tony asks, rounding the corner. "nothing, just talking to JARVIS on the way up." I say with a laugh, placing my bag on the floor. "ah okay, he's a nice guy. you know he was actually my dad's best friend, and butler." he tells me with a smile, me raising my eyes. "oh thats cool, I assumed he was based off someone." I say with a nod, Tony taking my hand and my bag and leading me into his room. "yeah, he actually basically raised me. Its like 2am, so lets get some sleep." he tells me, running his hands under my shirt. "okay, let me just get changed." I say with a smirk, pulling a pair of bottoms out of my bag and turning around, facing the window so I can keep an eye on Tony to make sure he keeps facing away. 

I quickly strip, watching as Tony peeps over his shoulder. "aha! Tony!!" I shout, holding my trousers over my ass to hide it from him. "you know, if you can see me in the reflection, it tends to mean I can see you." he tells me with a smirk, his eyebrows raised. I instantly blush, a hand whipping around my body to hide my parts. "jesus- ugh I hate you so much." I mumble through my blush, feeling flustered as I quickly pull the trousers on. Tony laughs, walking over to me and wordlessly pulling my trousers down a little. I roll my eyes at that, smiling up at him. "I know, this is going fast, but lets just have fun with it, see where it goes, because I like you a lot, Steve." he tells me with a smile, his hands on my hips. "I like that idea." I reply, pressing a kiss to his lips as I pull his boxers down slightly too, his lips forming a pout as I pull away. I laugh at that, walking away and getting into bed. 

"so it isn't just big muscles and hip bones then." Tony says with a grin as he gets into bed, JARVIS dimming the lights, the glow from his arc reactor lighting up my face to show the heavy blush. That makes him laugh, wrapping an arm around me and pulling our bodies together. "aww are you shy?" he asks in a deep voice, tangling our legs together. I blush harder at that, unsure of what to say, which just makes him laugh more. "you're too cute for your own good, Rogers." he tells me with a grin, running his hand over my chest. I just roll my eyes, wrapping my hands around his lower back and pulling him on top of me, rolling onto my back. He smiles, shutting his eyes and resting his head on my chest, his fingers sneaking around my body to come to rest just under the waistband of my trousers. "Goodnight Tony." I whisper, him mumbling something back that sounded vaguely familiar to 'night Steve'. 

_**Spidey added you to The Avengers.** _

Spidey: _hellooooooo!_

Spangles: _what the hell even is this?_

Spidey: _I gave everyone different nicknames and added them all to the chat!_

Big green: _i wanna know what my name is_

Big green: _eh could be worse_

Katniss: _could be spangles XD_

Katniss: _OH COME ON!_

Spangles: _but that is your real name though_

Katniss: _fuck u Cap, u know it isn't_

Spangles: _oh yeah? what was it again?_

Katniss: _as if I'd fall for that one, S!_

Spangles: _that S stands for spangles, btw._

Katniss: _mmhmm sure not at all standing for a certain overly generic name!_

Spangles: _you're such an ass, birdbrain._

Spidey: _such boys. Iron Man is going to be so confused when he goes on here._

Spidey: _well actually, knowing him, he'll just spend the next year trying to figure out what the S stands for._

I just laugh, turning off my phone and placing it next to me, running my fingers through Tony's soft hair. He blinks a couple of times, gazing up at me with a smile. "oh- morning Steve." he mumbles, snuggling his face into my chest. "okay I better get up - Iron Man wants to talk to me today, so I'll be working with him in the lab, then I'll just be working on some basic projects." he tells me, stretching and letting out a little sound. "okay. I think I might head out for a jog later, actually." I tell him, sitting up. "okay then, I'll see you later, I guess." he replies, grinning. "yep, see you, Tony."


	5. the mistake

I quickly change, heading down to Nat's room to grab my book. My phone buzzes in my pocket as I'm walking, so I pull it out.

Shellhead: _I'm really regretting giving you my number._

Spidey: _aww you know you love me really!_

Spangles: _HANG ON A SECOND! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR SIDE CHICK!_

Spidey: _don't get your starry knickers in a twist, You're still my side chick, Iron boi is my side hoe._

Katniss: _gah! I thought what we had was special!_

Spidey: _Sorry Birdie, Spangles has the bigger dick._

Spidey: _how to make Captain America blush 101_

-Spidey has attached a photo-

Shellhead: _Captain America, the famous Nazi destroyer, blushes like a girl. Iconic._

Spangles: _Hey, you still owe me that date, don't you forget!_

Shellhead: _thats the highlight of my whole week, can't wait._

I shake my head, pulling out a pair of running shorts and a shirt. I head downstairs, running directly into Iron Man. "whoa, sorry! I'm Steve, Tony's- friend." I say, smiling up at him. "Yeah, Cap told me about you. where are you off to?" He asks, heading towards the kitchen. "I was just going out for a jog actually." I tell him, doing some light stretches. "oh cool, its a nice day today." he replies, pouring a glass of water. "mind telling Tony where I've gone? I'll be about an hour." I tell him, heading towards the door. "yeah of course, I'm heading down there now. Bye, Steve." he says, and I wave, taking off running. Running through new york is ay harder than running through Brooklyn, way more angry civilians. I eventually give up, heading home. "J, mind letting me in?" I ask, catching my breath. "of course, sir."

"hey Steve!" Iron Man greets me, exiting the basement. "oh hi Iron Man, just got back. is Tony down there?" I ask, drinking a glass of water. "yeah, but he's really focused so you should probably leave him to it. he didn't even notice me leaving!" he says with a laugh, and I join in. "yep, sounds like Tony." I shake my head, washing up my glass. "well I better go and get a shower." I say after a moment. "ooo can I join?" he teases, doing a pose. "at least wait until after our date!" I laugh, turning to the stairs. 

"I'm going on a date with Captain America." he says bluntly, my face paling as I freeze. "ah.." I mutter, placing my head in the palm of my hand. "I promised Captain America a date, even if he told you what I said, I promised HIM it." He spits, venom in his voice. "yeah I- I know." I say, turning to face him. I look towards the ground, running a hand through my hair. "okay, yeah, I am Captain America, just please _please_ don't tell Tony, I really like what I have going with him and this would completely mess that up." I tell him, running my hand over my face. "yeah don't worry, that just really took me by surprise. I felt like I knew you, the amount Tony has been talking about you." he says with an awkward laugh, before turning and heading downstairs. I run into my room, falling face first on the bed. 

"why hello there." Nat says, the smile audible in her voice. "NAttttttt I messed up. I mentioned the date in front of Iron Man, and he connected the dots instantly!" I moan, rolling over to face her. "ah.." she mutters, a grimace on her face. "yeah. he threw a fit." I groan, standing up. "okay I'm gross and sweaty, so I'm showering." I tell her, heading into the bathroom. 

**{T}**

I pace around my workshop, shaking my hands out at what I just heard. the iron man suit peels away from me and I sit down, taking a big drink of water. _Steve is Captain America????_ how the hell do I go about this now?

Nat walks in, causing my head to snap up. "so you know then." she asks, sitting down next to me. "he- it makes no sense. why wouldn't he just tell me?" I ask, placing my head in my hands. "Steve really likes you and wanted you to like him for him, not for Cap." she explains, placing a hand on my back. "god this explains so much! they sound so similar, Steve is RIPPED - god how do even talk to him now?" I ask, sighing. "I think you need to figure that out. he's in the shower so I should probably head back up, just think it through, okay?" she says, leaving. 

I pick up my phone, calling Steve. "oh hey Tony, whats up?" he asks. "nothing much, iron man just left and wondered if you and Cap wanted to come down and watch a film with everyone?" I ask, leaning back on my chair. "sounds good, I don't know about Cap though, he's feeling a little embarrassed after Iron Man found out who he is." he says with a chuckle. "well Iron Man didn't tell me, so he can come down." I say, standing up. "okay I'll ask." he says, hanging up the phone. I sigh, placing my phone down and texting everyone with my movie idea, before cooking a few bags of popcorn and sitting on the sofa. 

"hey Tony, Steve isn't feeling too well so he's staying in my bed, he's just going to get some sleep." 'Cap' says as he walks in with Nat and Clint, all of them sitting on the sofa. "oh okay, I'll head up and see him." I say, standing up and catching a glare from Natasha. "no no wait he said he didn't want you to get ill." Cap tells me, placing a hand on my chest. "I care about him, I'm going to see him." I say, brushing his hand off and running upstairs, hearing him following close behind me. I burst into the room, turning around to face Cap. 

"I knew he wouldn't be in this bed, and you know why I know that." I say, crossing my arms. "Iron man told you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "uh- yeah you could say that." I say, not looking at him. "why the hell wouldn't you tell me, Steve?" I shout, unable to keep the hurt off my face. "because this is all so new, and I wanted you to know me! I go out, risking my life as Captain America, fictionalized hero, and sometimes I just want to know that people care about Steve Rogers too." he mutters, crossing his arms, not in a hostile way but in a closed off way. "Steve... I do like you for you. I like you for your stupid personality, your bright red blush, your adorable innocence, even your overly sexy hip bones." I say with a smile, walking towards him. "really? you aren't just saying that?" he asks quietly, looking up to meet my eyes. "of course not, you idiot." I tell him, gently reaching up and pulling his hood off, running my fingers through his messed up hair. "you are such an idiot, you know that?" I say with a laugh, pulling him in by the back of his neck to press a rough kiss to his lips. 

"you don't know how hard its been to keep this from you. logistically I mean, the amount of times I change my outfit day to day is unreal." he says with a laugh, resting his forehead on my shoulder. "ah, I'm going to kill iron man, but also hug him, because this is much easier." he whispers, his hands running under my top. 

**{S}**

well that went surprisingly well. I'm so pissed at Iron man for blabbing, but at least Tony is okay with it. I quickly change out of my tight suit, pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt. "lets go watch that film then." I say, taking Tony's hand.

"oh hi Steve, you feeling any better?" Nat asks with a smirk, me rolling my eyes. "can't believe iron man blabbed, I'm so bad at remembering who I'm being at one point in time though, it was exhausting." I say with a laugh, sitting down and wrapping my arm around Tony's shoulder. "don't kill iron man too much, will you? might be a bad image for Captain America if you do that." Tony says with a laugh, shifting closer towards me. "not if Steve Rogers kills him." I say with a smirk. "then we'll have to try and explain why Cap can't come to battle, because you'll be in jail." he says with a laugh, nudging me with his elbow. 

"so Irondude is the only one whos managed to keep his mask. good going, you guys." Nat says, grinning at me. "of course, there are 2 people in here who know who he is." I respond, raising my eyebrow to Tony. "wait what makes you think I know who he is?" Tony asks me, frowning. "I have a feeling he didn't want to spend all morning dying of heatstroke in a tin can in some dudes basement." I reply, grinning down at him. Tony just rolls his eyes, muttering that I'm too perceptive. "so was I right about anything?" I ask, nudging him with my hip. "the hair, the stubble and the eyes. you were actually pretty close." he tells me, nodding. "really? not the muscles?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at him. "he has epic muscles. not as defined as Caps, but pretty good if I do say so myself. his arms are really muscly." Nat jumps in, grinning. "hm. interesting." I say, nodding and laughing as Tony tightens his grip around me. "Don't worry, I only have eyes for your hip bones." I tell him with a laugh, placing a kiss to his temple. 

"wait hang on, you're super old!" Tony whispers suddenly when we're halfway through the film. "yep." I say with a laugh, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I have another question." he says quietly, turning to face me. "I wasn't aware that the first even was a question, but do go on." I respond with a smile as he rolls his eyes. "was I your first kiss since 45?" he asks with a cheeky grin. "yep, actually only my second proper kiss, if we aren't counting the girls that randomly attacked me." I tell him with a shrug. "well you sure are good at it for someone that has had so little practice." he says, kissing the tip of my nose and causing me to blush. 

"oh my god, can you two shut up! I really do not want to be hearing about Cap's skilled kissing!" Clint says, turning around to face us. We just laugh and I pull Tony in for a hug, my arm around his shoulder as he tucks his legs up beside him, laying his head on my shoulder as we return to the film. 

"I can't believe you and Iron Man are going through with this." Tony laughs as I step out of the shower, a towel around my waist. "Well I did promise the guy a date, should I go in my Cap outfit or normal clothes?" I ask him, opening the wardrobe and glancing at my clothes. "deffo regular clothes, but with a hint of America." he tells me, walking over to stand next to me. he throws a pair of tight black jeans at me, followed by a dark plaid shirt in blue. I laugh, going to grab a pair of boxers when Tony stops me. "uh- no! tight jeans, so no boxers!" he tells me, scrunching up his eyebrows. "what? won't thats like - chafe?" II ask awkwardly, Tony bursting out laughing. "no, I hardly ever wear boxers! its very freeing." he tells me, waving his hips about. I roll my eyes, yanking the jeans up my legs, which ends up taking what feels like an hour, before slipping the shirt on and doing up the buttons.

"oh god no, hun, let me help." Tony says, walking over to me as I laugh. he grabs the bottom of the shirt, his fingers working it under the waistband of my jeans, before grabbing my arm and gently rolling up the sleeves. "there. now you look good." he tells me, nodding. "I thought u didn't want me to look good, I am going out on a date with my celebrity crush, after all." I tease him, grinning. "well, the guy deserves to have the best sight possible as he's going out with Captain America. I don't even know if he'll be able to talk!" Tony jokes, placing his hands on my waist and brushing his lips over mine. "so where is it you're meeting?" he asks, stepping away. "just in the garden, we decided it would be a little conspicuous for him to go out in the full suit." I say with a laugh. "well you better get going then, have a good time!" Tony tells me as I walk out, winking. I sit down on the picnic bench in the garden, waiting for Iron Man to come. I was going to do takeout pizzas, maybe a bottle of champagne, but then he reminded me that he'll have his suit on, so we decided to just hang out. 

"Captain." a voice comes behind me, and I stand to see Iron Man leaning against the wall. "hey Iron Man." I greet him with a smile, straightening out my shirt. "you look good." he complements me, pushing away from the wall. "well I can't take the credit, Tony picked this out, according to him I dress like I still live in the 40's." I say with a laugh, sitting down opposite him. "what was it like, back then?" he asks, placing his hands on the table. "it was very different. everyone was more awkward I guess, people pushed down women. I had a best friend called Bucky, he was basically my brother." I tell him, remembering watching Bucky fall from the train and shaking the memory out of my head. "yeah I- I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry." he says, placing his hand over mine. "its fine, it happened along time ago now, it just doesn't feel that long ago, y'know?" I explain, looking down at the table. "yeah I get you. sometimes we never get over things, but you just have to keep on moving." he says, nodding. "you lost someone?" I ask, looking up at him. "my parents, they died in a car accident when I was a teenager." He tells me with a nod. "oh I'm so sorry, that must have been hard." I sympathize. "It was, but mainly because I hadn't gotten on well with them, especially my father. I just wished I could have one last talk with him, say some things I never got to say. they probably would've been all 'you ruined my life' things though." he says with a laugh, sitting up straight. "this got dark really fast. lets talk about something else." he offers, causing me to smile. 

"thanks, I actually had a really great time." I tell him as we stand up, him talking about needing to go home and sort some things out. "yeah me too. does this mean a second date?" he asks with a laugh, standing up too. "maybe as friends." I laugh, grinning. "aw no, just got friend zoned by Captain America!" he gasps dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. "I've always wanted to ask, the arc reactor, its Tony's right?" I ask, looking at the blue glowing object in his chest. "yeah. Tony actually helped me build this suit, the arc reactor something that he gave me to power it." He explains, tapping the object. "I've always been curious about it." I say, still staring at it. "yeah, its a nifty little thing. Thank you, Steve, I hope we can meet up again." he says, pulling me in for a hug, it being weirdly not uncomfortable to hug a metal exoskeleton. I untuck my shirt as I walk into Tony's floor, unbuttoning it and sitting down on the bed. "hey J, can you ask Tony my date is over?" I ask, laying back. "of course, Mr Stark is on his way up now." "thanks J." I say, rolling over and picking up my phone.

Spidey: _So how did the date go?_

Starry Steven: _pretty good, the sex was brilliant!_

Starry Steven: _uhh Nat? what the hell is my name?_

Spidey: _its beautiful and you know it. gah, cheating on Tony? I'm shocked!_

Starry Steven: _just couldn't help myself, you know I have a weak spot for Iron Man_

Starry Steven: _the wedding is tomorrow, you're all invited._

Tinman: _Really, you're even inviting Katniss?_

Tinman: _you get bored or something Nat?_

Spidey: _yep, Bruce took Clint shopping so everyone was gone!_

Starry Steven: _you should have gone and annoyed Tony, he was in his workshop._

Spidey: _ah I can't, butterfingers keeps glaring at me!_

I laugh, placing the phone down on the bedside table and sitting up, stretching my back out. "hey you, have a good time?" Tony asks, walking through the door in his work clothes. "yeah, it was great." I say, yawning. "I hope your top isn't undone because he got frisky!" he shouts, sitting on my lap with his legs on either side of my hips. "mmm sorry, just couldn't keep my hands off him." I say with a grin, placing a kiss on his nose. "Come on, I'll order us an Indian." I say with a grin, lifting him up, intending to place him on the bed, but he just keeps his legs and arms wrapped around me. I laugh, walking out into the kitchen to get the menu and place it on the table next to a pen, pulling out my phone. "Hi, I'd like to order a delivery." I say, telling the lady my card details before looking down at Tony, him circling different options. "a lamb rogan josh, a mushroom bhaji side, a portion of rice, and an onion bhaji side." I order as Tony circles the dishes, grinning up at me. "should be here in 20 minutes." I tell him with a smile, sitting down on the sofa with Tony still in my lap. he slides his hands over my shoulders, pulling my shirt off me and placing it beside us, before catching my lips in a long kiss. 

we start watching a few episodes of the big bang theory, Tony hopping off he when JARVIS alerts us to the delivery man. "FOODDDDD!" he screams, grabbing my hand and running towards the elevator. I laugh, stumbling behind him as he yanks the door open, accepting the food off the man. We're soon back up on his floor, mostly empty takeout pots around us. "oh my god, I may just explode." he moans, falling sideways into me. "ughhh me too, Nat will come up here in a few days to a blood filled indian horror scene." I agree. I stand, carefully stacking up the pots and throwing them in the bin, before rejoining Tony on the sofa. we watch a few more episodes of the big bang theory in silence, letting our food go down.

"why don't you ever talk about Bucky?" he asks randomly, looking up at me. "I don't really know, he's in the past now I guess, I tend not to bring him up. why?" I ask, looking down at him. "no reason, just read about him when I was a kid." he mutters, shifting closer to me. "hang on- how did you know his name?" I ask, sitting up. "what do you mean? he was one of the howling commandos!" he tells me, grinning. "yes, but only I called him Bucky. he's known everywhere else as James." I say, looking down at him questioningly as he squirms, not meeting my eyes. "oh." he mutters, running a hand through his hair. "Tony. how do you know what I call him." I ask, glaring down at him. what the hell? "I must have read it somewhere?" He very obviously lies, clearly panicking. "okay." I say in a casual voice, standing up and grabbing my shirt, walking towards the elevator and ignoring his shouts from behind me. "I'm sleeping downstairs tonight, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I tell him as the lift shuts, my jaw locked.


	6. what secrets do you hide?

"uh?" Nat asks, looking down at me the next morning. "hello there." I reply, sitting up. "okay.. what happened." she asks, sitting on the end of my bed. "I honestly don't know, but he is keeping something from me. theres a name I call my old friend, the one who died, and Tony knew it." I tell her, running a hand over my face. "yeah, Bucky. why is it such a revelation that he knows that name?" she asks, looking confused. "because I hadn't told him that name. I only told you and Peggy." I tell her, standing up. "are you sure you didn't tell him?" She asks, following me. "yes I'm sure, he just brought it up out of the blue! I mean what the hell does this even mean?" I ask walking into the toilet. "I don't know, but maybe you should talk to him about it." she offers. "yeah I'm going up there now to do that." I tell her, pulling on my clothes and leaving the bathroom. "wish me luck, I guess." I say, straightening out my shirt. She pulls me in for a hug, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Don't worry whatever this is, you'll get through it." she tells me, patting my chest. "go get your boy." she tells me, pushing me out the door.

I sigh, gently knocking on the door to his floor. its probably unlocked, but I feel like I need to knock after the way I left last night. "Steve?" Tony asks, rubbing his eye. "sorry, did I wake you?" I ask, looking him over. "no I- haven't been able to sleep. come on in." he tells me, holding the door open. "I'm sorry for the way I left last night, I was being an ass, I just get really touchy with that subject." I explain, standing awkwardly in his hall. "Its fine, I get it. I just panicked." he tells me, pouring us both glasses of water. "please, please can you just explain how you knew that name. I won't be mad, I just really need to know." I ask him, walking over to the bar. he sighs, turning to face me with an unreadable look in his eye.

"you told Iron Man." He says simply, sipping his water. "so iron man told you? why?" I ask, confused. thats a really random thing to tell someone. "no no you aren't understanding me..." he mutters, placing his glass down. "Iron Man didn't HAVE to tell me, because- well-" he stutters, but my mind already knows what he's trying to say. "because you are iron man." I finish his sentence, my mind completely blank. how have I not noticed! its been so obvious in front of me! "I'm sorry for not telling you." he mutters, looking down. "you- you're iron man? thats what you were so scared to tell me!" I say with a laugh, feeling so overly relived. "don't worry, I didn't tell you about Cap. oh my god, I had no clue how you got that name, but that was definitely not what I was expecting." I say with a grin, walking around the bar and taking his hand. he meets my eyes slowly, a worried look in his eyes. "so you're not mad?" he asks gently, his eyes not leaving mine. "were you mad about Cap?" I ask instead, taking a step closer to him. He grins, locking his lips with mine and letting his hands slip into my hair. 

"I think its time we all take off our masks." He says, smiling up at me. "well everyone knows about Clint and I, its just you to go." I tell him, wrapping him in a hug. We spend the most part of the day curled up in each others arms, messing about and kissing. "okay, lets go and cook, maybe tell everyone then?" he says, standing up. I nod, taking his hand and letting him lead me down to the kitchen. "okay so I'm thinking we make a risotto." I tell him, pulling a chorizo and some mushrooms out of the fridge, along with an onion. "you are on chopping duty. can you handle a knife?" I ask with a grin, placing the ingredients down in front of him. "I think I'll manage." he rolls his eyes, pulling out a kitchen knife. I stir the ingredients, placing them in a bowl before adding the rice to the pan, slowly adding the stock. 

"can you call the others down?" I ask him, turning off the heat and plating it up. The others quickly gather, each of them grabbing a bowl. "oh my god, this is amazing. can Steve cook all the time now? the world doesn't really need Captain America..." Nat mutters. I blush, grinning down at my bowl and muttering a thanks, quietly eating my meal. "wait, did I even tell you who I am?" Clint asks, looking at Tony. "you didn't need to. you literally walked past me without your mask on, so I ran facial scans." he says casually, Clint raising his eyes. "well thats not creepy..." he mutters, eating another spoon of rice. "just Iron Man to go then." he says, grinning. "well you and Bruce need to figure out who he is, I found out yesterday." I say, grinning at Tony. Nat looks between us, sending me a grin before returning to our meal. "WAIT WHAT? how?" he asks, looking annoyed. "well, sex becomes very hard when he's wearing a giant metal exoskeleton." I say, grinning at Clint. "Steve... Tony is- right there?" He says, looking shocked. I just burst out laughing at his face, Tony pressing a kiss to the side of my face. "its fine, Steve can have as much cheeky bum sex with Iron Man as he wants." he says, patting my hand. "aww, thanks!" I laugh, wrapping my arm over his shoulder. 

"wait so what does he look like?" Clint pushes, watching me closely. "oh he's beautiful. naturally wavy brown hair, these big green eyes that make him look all innocent when he looks at you in the right way, this neatly trimmed beard, the most gorgeous tanned skin, really toned stomach, and - of course - the best hip bones money can buy." I say with a grin, spooning rice into my mouth. "whoa kinda sounds like- wait a minute..." he says, pointing his spoon at Tony wordlessly. We all burst out laughing, me shaking my had at the man. "you're too funny Clint." I say, patting his arm. "wait, just for confirmation, you are Iron Man?" he asks, still looking confused. " _yes, obviously_!" Tony says, leaning forward, all of us laughing again. 

Its quite ironic that that night we get called out again. this time its just some angry protestors, but theres tons of them and the police lost control when they brought out weapons. we all quickly suit up, Tony handing me my shield as the iron man suit forms around him, the faceplate remaining open. "thanks." I say, pressing a kiss to his lips and grinning. we all get into the quinjet, it quickly getting us to the site of the riots. "okay everyone, get civilians out and minimize damage." I say, slipping into my Cap voice. "its really strange hearing that voice yet still knowing its you." Tony says, the Iron Man suit turning to face me. I smile at him, grabbing his hand and standing up. "Cap and I will go down first, they'll see the plane so we'll herd them up from behind." Tony says, standing up and opening the ramp. He wraps his arm around my waist, my arm going around his shoulder as he takes off, carefully landing on the ground. "good luck, stay safe." I tell him with a grin, grabbing my shield. "you too." he says, turning to blast the weapons out of protestors hands. 

the fight goes on for a while, the protestors holding their own better than expected. "Steve watch out my god I'm going to- ugh nevermind.." Tony says, adding constant commentary, but mainly just telling me about threats. "I've got this Tony, don't worry! oh okay now worry!" I shout as someone jumps on my back, them quickly getting ripped off. "what am I going to do with you?" Tony asks, helping me to my feet as his faceplate flips up. "sorry, you distracted me." I say with a smirk, placing a kiss to his lips but quickly breaking away from him to block a hit, throwing my shield at the threat and catching it again, Tony now pressed close against my body with my arm around his waist. he grins at me, snapping his faceplate down before taking off again. 

"okay, I think we've got them all. thank you for all your help." the chief of police says, shaking my hand. "there is no problem, you have our number so call if you need a hand again, we're all very happy to lend a hand." I say with a smile, nodding slightly to the policemen before slipping onto the jet. "good job out there, I think this whole team thing could really work out!" I say, pulling my hat off and taking a seat next to Tony. "I think its going to work better now we are all demasked. I also have a preposition." Tony says, looking around at everyone. "how would you all like to move in permanently? I was thinking of redecorating and the Avengers tower has a nice ring to it." he tells us with a grin, everyone agreeing.

"what you up to?" Tony asks me as he sits down on the sofa, now in the undersuit for his armor and me still in my outfit. "just looking to sell my apartment, I need to get down there to collect the rest of my stuff. It was weird, I quit my job earlier." I say with a grin, throwing an arm around him. "I'm so happy you're staying.." he mumbles, his head burrowed into my neck. "me too." I say quietly, running my hand down his side and placing a kiss on the top of his head. he runs his hand over my tight suit, before wrapping around my neck. "god, this feels a little weird, snuggling up with Captain America." he laughs, looking up to meet my eyes. "god, you don't know how hilarious it was to hear you go on about him!" I laugh, smirking at his light blush. "oh god... some of the things I said to him..." he mutters, groaning. i laugh, pulling him in for a hug. "I was just there, shamelessly giving you relationship advice like 'oh its worth a shot'." I tell him, grinning at the memories. "yeah, all while I was fondling your chest. this is the oddest situation ever." he laughs, his hands moving down to my hips again. I grin, placing a kiss on his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, before catching his lips in an innocent kiss, grinning as I feel his hands slip around to my back, and down to the waistband of my trousers. 

I run my hands underneath his shirt, feeling the cool metal of the arc reactor below my fingers. I gently pull it off, pressing a line of kisses along his collarbone before moving back to his lips, this time letting his tongue slide alongside mine. He pulls away from the kiss, placing his hands on my cheeks. "I need to shower, I stink and you do too, and its also getting really late." he tells me with a smile, carefully standing up. I grin to myself, turning off my laptop and walking into the bedroom to wait for my shower. "okay, your turn." Tony tells me, walking in with just a towel around him. I try my hardest not to stare at him too long, making my way quickly into the bathroom and stepping into the warm stream of water.

I carefully slip my trousers on, making my way back into the room to find Tony with a pair of boxers on, laying starfish on the bed. I laugh, settling down beside him as he sits up. "ugh, when will you learn..." he mutters, letting his hands slip into my trousers and pulling them down to reveal my hip bones, grinning. "I think you're trying to peer pressure me into developing a hip bone kink." I say with a laugh, slipping under the covers. "maybe, or maybe yours are just too perfect to go unnoticed." he says with a light blush, pulling me close. his hands slip around my waistband, sinking lower to cup my ass cheeks. He smirks up at me as I blush, pulling him in for a kiss.

"good morning.." Tony mumbles quietly as I open my eyes, him curled up on my chest, our legs tangled together. "oh god we really need to shower." he says after a moment, laughing. I go to get up, quickly realizing I was completely naked after what happened last night. "oh- uhhh Tony I'm slightly naked still." I mutter, blushing as I avoid his eyes. "yes that tends to happen when you have sex, Steve." He says with a smirk, stretching has legs out and placing a hand on my red cheek, laughing his head off. "really? now you're going all shy?" he raises an eyebrow, grabbing my hand. I just blush harder, a little unsure of why I feel so nervous now. "I had a great time last night, don't worry so much." he whispers, pressing a kiss to my lips before standing up, making his way over to the bathroom. "you coming?" he asks after a moment, a smirk on his face. 

"oh my god, who thought showering together would be romantic, this is horrible and my nipples are cold." he whines, bouncing up and down. "come here then." I say, pulling him against my chest and turning us around so he's under the stream of water, the cool air nipping at my wet back. I gently rub the shampoo into his hair, small sounds of happiness falling from his lips. we quickly dry off, before heading downstairs to get coffee. "oh dear god, can I even look at you two? please PLEASE next time tell JARVIS to disable the elevator to your level." Clint shouts as we walk downstairs, turning to bury his head in the sofa. Tony and I instantly look at each other, my jaw falling open. "wait you-" I stutter, unable to even think of the words, let alone say them. "I came up to return the hoodie I stole off you Steve, not something I ever wanted to see." he tells me, looking up into my face. "oh dear god..." I mutter, blushing deep red and looking away from the man. Tony instantly bursts out laughing, wrapping an arm around my waist and placing a kiss to my cheek. "Cap is wayyyy less innocent than the world thinks." Clint adds, getting up to get a glass of water. I send a glare to Nat who is laughing her head off on the sofa, guiding Tony to the loveseat and wrapping an arm over his shoulder.

"you're still really red." he whispers, laughing as he presses the back of his hand against my cheek. "oh- thanks Bruce!" I say, grinning up at the man as he holds out a cup of tea, made exactly how I like it. "no problem, you're probably tired anyway." he says with a cheeky grin and a shrug of his shoulders, handing Tony his coffee and sitting down in the armchair. "okay so Tony, I've always wondered about Supersoldier sex." Natasha starts, leaning her elbows on her knees. "oh its amazing, he could literally go all- mmph!" he glares up at me when I slap my hand over his mouth, a deep blush on my cheeks AGAIN. "tshhh no. bad Tony." I say, furrowing my eyebrows at him. I feel his tongue tickle my palm and I instantly pull my hand away, wiping it on his shoulder. he grins, snuggling back into my side and placing his hand under my top on my abdomen, it slightly warm from the coffee mug. "you can blush all you want Rogers, but you brought this on yourself for leaving the door open." He mumbles against my shoulder, a grin on his face. "oh really? am I not right in recalling that I asked you to get the door?" I say, raising an eyebrow at the man. "mmph... can you blame me for fogetting? you were literally stripping! I do not take responsibility for any of my actions when I'm about to see you-" I slap a hand over his mouth again, rolling my eyes. "you're so irritating." I mutter, unable to hold the smile off my face. "ah you know you love it." he grins, snuggling closer. "that I do." I mumble, meeting his eyes before placing a soft kiss to his lips. 

"oh dear god, I'm going to go drink my coffee somewhere else." Nat mutters, kicking my shin on her way out. "that was mean." I mutter, placing a hand on my shin and crunching my face up. Tony chuckles softly beside me, sipping softly at his coffee. "Come on Slowpoke, get that shitty British soil soup down you." he says as he drains the last of his coffee, standing up and washing the mug out. I grin, pulling myself off the sofa and washing my mug up too, turning around when I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around my midsection. 


	7. The end of the beginning or the beginning of the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter bc I have some other ideas and I'm bored of this one now :) being a socially awkward teen who cant mention sex without blushing is actually helping with Steve's character development, believe it or not XD

"No. absolutely not, you're so ridiculous!" I shout, turning to face Tony, my arms crossed. "why not?" he asks, placing a hand on his hip, rolling his eyes. "Because Tony, theres no point in wasting your money so we can fly somewhere for the afternoon, just to do exactly what we would be doing here!" I respond, feeling hot with annoyance. yet again, Tony has found a stupid waste of money, deciding that he wanted to fly me to a cabin in the middle of god-knows-where for lunch. "is it still a waste if we go for a long weekend? or maybe a couple weeks?" he asks, pulling his glasses off his face. "You know we can't just drop everything and leave, you may not have noticed but we're avengers." I tell him, sitting down on the sofa. I'll be honest, the idea is very tempting, but there has to be at least one responsible person in this relationship, and obviously that isn't going to be Tony. 

"We have a jet, we can be back here in 30 minutes! besides, you haven't had a break in about 100 years or something." he says, sitting down next to me. I sigh, placing my head in my hands. "you know, you make it very hard to say no to you." I moan, squeezing my eyes shut. "YAYYYY! I'll go pack!" he shouts, jumping up. I look up from my hands to see him skipping into our room, a smile fighting its way onto my lips. "WAIT- THAT WASN'T A YES!" I tell him, standing up. "but it will be!" He responds, his head poking around the doorframe. "you're ridiculous, you know that?" I say with a smirk, knowing he's my weak spot, and knowing he knows that too. "ah you love it. you can either stand there in your little strop, or you can make yourself useful and help me pack." he says, throwing clothes at our bed. "...Fine." I mutter, making my way into the room and admitting defeat, pulling out my duffel bag and placing the items Tony throws at me in it. 

"okay, I'll go get Happy to set up the Jet, you go tell the others!" he says, running off. I roll my eyes with a fond smile, actually beginning to feel quite excited. he is right, after all, I haven't had a break since before Captain America happened, and I bet he hasn't since before SI. "Hey Nat, Tony is dragging me off on a romantic week in the middle of nowhere. can you tell the others for me?" I ask, grabbing the assassins arm. I managed to get the trip down to a week, arguing that if we left for 2 weeks, his tower would be a pile of ashes by the time we got back. "yeah sure, have fun." she says with a grin. "I have my phone, call if you need me." I tell her, rolling my eyes at her smirk. "just take the break, Steve. go." she demands, pushing me out the door. "see you soon, Nat." I say with a grin, pulling her in for a hug and placing a kiss to her cheek. "good luck with Stark!" she replies, smirking and winking. "Good luck Clint and Bruce." I respond, raising an eyebrow before walking away, quickly finding Tony stood on the steps of a small plane, a grin on his face.

"Ready?" he asks, taking my bag. "yep, lets go!" I say with a grin, getting more excited as it begins to seem more real. "Captain. Good to see you." Rhodey greets me, a tight smile on his face. "Rhodey! good to see you too, I didn't know you worked with Tony?" I shake his hand, raising an eyebrow. I worked with him for a while, he helped a bit with my transition, also showing me around the army bases, introducing me to people. "yeah, known Tony basically my whole life really. he's like an annoying, reckless younger brother." he tells me with a laugh, shutting the door and walking with me through the plane. "yeah, imagine how jealous I was when this guy told me he knew who Captain America is." Tony tells me, looking up from where he is sitting. "So why are you on this plane?" I ask him. "Shouldn't you be with the army?" "Tony needed a pilot, and theres nothing to do at the base at the moment." he tells me, checking a few things before heading to the cockpit. 

"you excited?" Tony asks quietly as I sit down next to him, him quickly taking my hands in his. "Yeah, It will be nice to have some alone time." I tell him with a grin, squeezing his hands. The flight was overall very short, it only taking just over an hour before we were landing on a snow covered runway. "wow." I exclaim, my eyes widening as a small log cabin comes into view, nestled in amongst the trees and mountains. "The prefect getaway location. I used to come here sometimes with my mum and occasionally my dad, when he would care enough to tear himself away from his work." Tony tells me, looking down slightly. I quickly learnt that, even though the Howard I worked with was full of energy and love, that wasn't the Howard that was the father to Tony. I had a few arguments with Tony about it, him becoming very closed off, before I just dropped the subject. I place my hand on the small of his back supportively, placing a kiss to his temple.

"mind going out and chopping some wood while I unpack? theres meant to be a snowstorm later on today." Tony tells me, placing his bag down on the wooden floor. The cabin is a lot bigger than it looks, yet has a very homely feel to it. The walls are brick at the bottom, then wood logs the rest of the way up, the wood paneled floors covered in thick, furry rugs, huge beams criss crossing over our heads. In front of the big brown sofa, theres a grand fireplace, an intricate basket with a few logs in in front of it. the kitchen is small, a tiled floor lined with cupboards. I nod, my eyes still dancing around the room. "okay, I'll see you in a bit then." I say with a smile, handing Tony my bag before making my way back outside.

I easily find the pile of logs, hidden beneath the plastic sheet to keep them dry and settle into the soothing rhythm of slamming my axe down, the logs falling into 2 parts easily under the force. About 15 minutes later, I have a pile of logs, big enough to fill the basket, so I head back into the cabin, placing the pile into the woven basket. I sigh, pulling my coat up and kicking my boots off as I hang it up, falling onto the sofa with a sigh. Tony had lit the fire while I was out, the flames gently dancing under the brick structure. Tony emerges from the bedroom, quickly joining me on the sofa and snuggling into my side, his skin lit up from the soft light of the fire. "yeah. this is what we needed." he mumbles as he snuggles into my chest, my arms wrapping around him. I hum in agreement, snapping my head around when I hear a crash from the kitchen. I look up to see one of Tony's robots, obviously having fallen over. "oh my- Is that Butterfingers?" I ask, scrunching my forehead at the familiar bot. "yeah... he can sometimes be useful, and he's a better cook than Dum-E." Tony laughs, rushing over to pick up his creation. 

I chuckle, remembering the countless motor oil smoothies Dum-E made for me while I was watching Tony work, patting Butterfingers' claw as he whirrs in delight beneath my hand. "hey buddy!" I greet him, laughing at his response. "hey, stop flirting with my boyfriend, you bag of bolts." Tony laughs having been watching the encounter. my mind stops at the word Boyfriend, before jumping into action and whizzing at 100 miles a minute. "ah- uhhhhh- I'm sorry Steve, I didn't mean to refer to you as that... are you okay? you look like your head is going to-" Tony rambles, worry in his eyes. "do you want to- to refer to me as that?" I stutter out, cutting his rambling short. "uh- well yeah, obviously, but if you aren't ready for that-" he continues, a blush on his face as he looks down. I smash my lips onto his as he begins to ramble again. He smiles into the kiss, gently pulling away. "is that a yes then?" he asks with a smirk, our bodies still molded together. "only if you'll let me call you that too." I respond, smiling down at him. "well then, I guess we have a deal." he mumbles against my lips, pressing a sweet kiss to them before resting his chin on my shoulder, gently swaying. I grab his hand, spinning him in a circle as he giggles, we both almost falling over. "okay, Boyfriend, want to help me make some lunch?" he asks, grinning up at me. "I would love to, boyfriend." I respond, a grin on my face too.

I didn't sleep so well that night. It happens every now and again, less when I'm with Tony though. I sit up in bed, Tony sleeping peacefully in my lap as I gently run my fingers through his hair. "what the heck are you doing to me, Tony Stark?" I whisper with a chuckle, his face scrunching up in his sleep before he mumbles something, snuggling against my thighs. "I can't even explain how I feel for you - there simply isn't the words to..." I continue, saying my thoughts out loud as I watch him sleep. "you are beautiful and amazing, and I don't think I've ever cared about someone like this - I know I haven't. I- I think I might-" oh my god. have I already managed to fall in love with Tony? Thats ridiculous, we haven't known each other for long at all, yet there is literally no other way to describe this. "ugh Tony, this is stupid, I feel like a teenager saying this too soon, but I really do love you." I whisper, a weight lifting off my chest as I say it out loud, a soft laugh falling from my lips at how nice the words feel on my tongue. "holy hell... I love you!" I laugh, running a hand over my face. 

"I love you too.." He mutters from my lap, my eyes instantly snapping to him. He's still asleep? his eyes are still softly shut, his eyelashes resting gently on his cheeks, a soft smile on his lips as he continues to mutter. Thats the most coherent thing he's ever said in his sleep, its very common that he mumbles nonsense when he's in a dream. That couldn't have been a coincidence though, could it? knowing him in his dream it was probably Dum-E or a piece of tech saying it, so I should definitely not overthink this. yeah, I'm so not mentioning this to Tony.

He stirs under my hands, his face scrunching up as his eyes open, a pair of deep brown eyes meeting mine. "Steve? whats the time?" he mumbles, his eyes slipping shut as he rolls over. "about 3am." I whisper, smiling slightly at the sight of his messy hair. "oh... why are you awake then?" he asks, looking up at me as he rolls onto his side. "not tired." I half lie, my eyelids feel like steel, but I know I wouldn't sleep if I did lie down, or I would see things I don't want to. Its hard to explain, but I just know. "I just had such a vivid dream..." he mutters, looking around the room before meeting my eyes, a lazy smile on his lips. "a bad one? wanna talk about it?" I ask, running my fingers through his curls. "it was a good one, definitely, but don't wanna talk about it, maybe another time." he mumbles, rolling over and grabbing my shirt. "C'mere." he tells me, a happy sound falling from his lips as I shuffle down the bed, my arm around his shoulders as he rolls over to lay his head on my chest, his knees curled up over my stomach. "goodnight Tony.." I mumble, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as his breathing evens out. 

"you didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" He asks the next morning, handing me my cup of tea and placing a hand on my cheek, inspecting the dark bag under my eye. "I'm fine, it happens sometimes. I had a nice night though - you're very cute when you sleep." I tell him with a smirk, pulling him in for a hug. "I was thinking that we could go ice skating today, or if you're too tired we can watch a film?" Tony suggests, wrapping his fingers in mine. "Skating sounds fun." I agree, sipping at the hot drink in my hand. "perfect!" He shouts, grinning.

The next 2 days go very similarly to this, us doing silly activities in the day, ranging from watching films to having snowball fights, we even had another 'fun night' if you catch my drift. "oh my god, Tony, oven mits, PLEASE." I say with a laugh, rushing over to where Tony is about to try and get the tray of cookies out of the oven with his bare hands. I gently lift the metal tray out, kicking the oven shut and placing it down on the work surface. We work together to get the biscuits off the tray and onto the cooling rack, laughing the whole time. "okay, lets go sit down for a little bit then." I say, grabbing his hand. I sit down on the soft sofa, Tony instantly plonking down onto my lap. I laugh, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. A demanding beep comes from Tony's pants, so I pat his waist, trying to find his pocket. "Jeez Steve, nowhere near the money. you were WAY better than this last night!" Tony jokes, my face heating up slowly as I send him a death stare, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

"hello? Tony's phone?" I answer, the caller ID saying peppermint tictac. "STEVE? sorry to bother you dude, but we've been called, these swampish creatures are crawling out the sea, and we don't think we can take them just us." Bruce's voice blares through the phones speakers, my arms instantly tensing around Tony. "okay, yeah we'll be right down." I tell him, the line instantly cutting off. "good thing we made more cookies, looks like we'll be sharing." I tell Tony, picking him up and placing him down on our bed, chucking our bags at him. "get packing. swamp sea creatures." I say, chucking random things from the drawers at him. "okay STEVE STOP Butterfingers and Rhodey will sort this, lets go." he tells me, pulling on a pair of jeans. I quickly change, both of us running from the cabin within 5 minutes. as soon as we're in the plane its taking off, them obviously having told Rhodey. We sit down, both of us unable to sit still the whole flight, neither of us happy to be so far away. "we'll go back another time, I was really enjoying myself." Tony tells me with a smile, placing his hand in mine. Rhodey joins us 20 minutes into the flight, handing both of us bags before retreating back to the cockpit. "thanks Rhodey!" Tony shouts after him, jumping up and yanking his bag open. 

there was no teasing while we changed, not even any small talk, just tense silence. we're soon sat back in our chairs, Tony's hands holding my glove clad fingers, his body wrapped in his tight undersuit and my shield leaning against my leg. "okay guys, Tony I'll do the chair thing, Steve there are parachutes, so jump when I tell you." Rhodey's voice tells us through the monitors, the door sliding open. "thanks, but I don't need a parachute." I tell him with a smirk, squeezing Tony's fingers before making my way to the open door. "see you down there." he tells me, nodding as the suit envelops his body. I crouch down, watching as he flies away. "okay Steve, feel free to jump whenever." Rhodey tells me. I nod, knowing he can't see me anyway. I let myself fall, my body twisting and turning before forming a line, cutting through the water easily. I turn on my coms, swimming quickly to the shore and joining the others, quickly pulling my hat over my head and grabbing my shield off my back. 

"hows your couples retreat going?" Nat asks, grinning. "well its definitely not boring." I mutter, watching as some gruesome beasts crawl out of the water, their skin slimy. We quickly get into position, their numbers overwhelming us easily. "ok fall back everyone, FALL BACK!" I shout, throwing my shield as I duck a punch. "okay we need a new plan." Tony admits, walking backwards. "get Hawkeye somewhere high, watch our backs. Tony we are going to need to surround him, you and I go around and Nat and Hulk stay here." I suggest, looking around everyone. "perfect. come on you two." Tony says, taking me and Clint under an arm each. We drop Clint off on top of a building before making our way around to the other side of the group. "Stay safe, you." I tell Tony, placing my hand on the side of his helmet after we land. "you too Steve, no hero bullshit. we're in this together." He tells me, his faceplate snapping back. "yeah, you too. together to the end." I say, grinning at my cheesy comment. "pure cheese Steve, you're literally made of cheese." he says with a laugh, pressing a kiss to my lips before snapping his faceplate down and jumping into action.

I follow closely behind, staying as near to him as possible and blocking as many hits as possible. "Steve, you do know this suit can take some hits? don't be so worried, I'm still iron man." Tony laughs, looking over his shoulder at me. I just roll my eyes, having no intention to do anything less than what I have been doing.

The tactic works, and soon we're all walking onto the quinjet. "Steve." Tony says, grabbing my arm. "lets take the jet back, we can't just leave it." he tells me, motioning to the plane which is now parked down the road. I don't understand why Rhodey can't just take it, as he'll be flying us anyway, but I don't mention it. We sit down next to each other, talking animatedly about the fight. "okay but when I shot my thingy off your shield? fucking epic!" Tony shouts, grinning. "Tony... that could be taken very weirdly." I tell him, raising my eyebrows and watching as he bursts into laughter. "so I know where your mind is then!" he laughs, placing a kiss to my hand. I blush, trying to push the heat out of my face as I scowl at him. "Landing in 5." Rhodey announces through the monitor, the flight seemed to take longer than usual, but I guess thats just because of the excitement of the battle. my thoughts are cut short by Tony launching into my lap, his lips on mine. I hum a sound of happiness, the plane rumbling around me as we hit the ground, Tony's hands staying surprisingly innocent, for Tony that is. 

"okay, so I have a surprise, close your eyes." he tells me with a grin, my eyelids snapping shut. "oh wait you'll know it the second we step out of here, scratch that." he sighs, placing a hand to my cheek and getting up, holding a hand out for me. "you'll need your coat." he tells me with a grin, my eyes widening. "wait- no way..." I mutter, running to the door, the cabin still nestled into the trees, snow covering everything. "oh my god- what about debrief?" I ask, turning to face Tony. "the guys are covering for us, they said its to make up for cutting our holiday short." he tells me with a grin, taking my hand. "oh my god, I love you so much." I chuckle, taking his hands and freezing when I realize what I just said. "oh fu- I didn't mean to say that yet, oh my god where the hell is my word filter..." I ramble, pressing a hand to my forehead and turning from Tony, our hands ripping apart. I've ruined everything. This is way too soon, I bet Tony is getting ready to fly back home already, to leave me here in the snow covered forest. "oh my god Tony I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to say that, well I did mean to but really just not yet..." I mutter, not able to look at him. 

"SteveSteveSteveSteveSteve okay calm down, my mind is whizzing at 100 miles a minute, and I'm sure yours is too." Tony says, his eyes still slightly glazed. "the thing is Tony, I've already processed this, I know that I love you, I have known for a few days, but its so soon, and I'm so sorry but can you just forget I said anything?" I plead, finally turning to face him, the look in his eyes making me wish I didn't. "Is it too soon? I mean this is us - its been quick from the start." Tony tell me, his mind seeming slightly clearer now. "Its too soon because you don't feel the same, and now you never will!" I roar, halting my pacing, before picking it back up a moment later. "where'd you get that idea?" he asks quietly. I send him a 'drop the bullshit' look, before tracking the ground again. "I wish you'd just told me..." he mumbles, slowly walking towards me. "why Tony? how would that have been better?" I question him. all cats are out the bag now, might as well play it out. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU IDIOT!" He shouts, everything stopping still with his words, including my mind. .....what?.... "hang on...?" I mutter, looking up at him. "of course I love you, how could I not? I wasn't expecting this, and I panicked when I saw your panic, but theres no doubt in my mind." he tells me, softer this time. "so you mean..?" I stutter, still confused. "I love you, Steve Rogers." he responds, his eyes lighting up. "oh god... I really overreacted, didn't I?" I ask, a slight smile playing at the corner of my lips. "of course you did, but I wouldn't have it any other way." he tells me, our lips finally joining in a loving, passionate kiss. "you are- how do you even exist?" I mutter, pulling him in for another kiss and letting my hands tangle into his hair, his hands roaming my back. 

Tony is right, our whole relationship has been fast, maybe it was even destined to be fast. I use that excuse when I finally get down on one knee a year later, squeals falling carelessly from his lips, and when we walk down the isle, 9 months after that, our eyes bright and all our loved ones watching. maybe this was the way it was always meant to be - fast and passionate yet strong - stronger than anything, and never ending.


End file.
